Dandelion
by PiggyBank
Summary: Tell the little dandelion your little story. Maybe it might bring you luck.My first ficcy. R&R Wallyku
1. Wish

**A/n:** This ish my first ficcy eva...and... hmm..Oh yeah, ENJOY THE STORY!

This ficcy is 3/4, and I'm still wondering if I should put 5/1 together or 5/2...

If you like it, PWEASE LEAVE REVIEWS:P

**(A/N:) **Me, shoving my evil butt into the story.

_'blah blah blah' _a character's thoughts.

skipping to other places or fast foward :D.

Desclaimer: No duh KND isn't mine, but sooper delicious bubble gums are:D (CUZ I SAID SO!)

Dandelion

By

**PiggyBank**

Chapter 1: Wish

It was a light breezy night, quite bright from the pouring milky moonlight. Leaves playing Merry-Go-Round, little flowers smiling ever so broadly, and highlited fireflies soundlessly flut- wait, this was _totally_ the opposite sight compared to the thoughts of a certian frowning Aussie.

"Wut a cruddy day,"

We should all agree that this particular day was very "cruddy" for Numbuh Four.

'_There was no missions today, more soda-spraying hamstas, decomissioning day's nea', and worst of all, no Numbuh Three tonoight! Wha- wut in tha CRUD am ah thinkin'! Ohhh...Ah just wish ah had somethin' to do...' _thought the blonde.

Numbuh Three had gone home for that day. She had to spend some "quality time" with her family since she was always away (treehouse). Sure everone thought Numbuh Three as a "down-right-annoying," but when tht happy-go-lucky girl wasn't around to brighten the day, something big- HUGE seemed to be missing, like an applepie withought the apples. For Wallabee Beetles, it was like that. To him, Numbuh Three was sometime annoying as crud (but somehow he felt attracted to this girly), but today was _boring _as crud since she wasn't around to cheer him up from the grumpiness- or "cwanky wanky" as she would call it.

The 12-year-old Numbuh Four was walking along the sidewalk of the neighborhood, deep in thought. He came to a stop as he sat on a grassy hill, filled with sawying dandelions. He picked at the grass, thinking about the decomissioning day. Every bit of memory will be lost. All the memories of hard work and good times. Even the memories of..._her_.

Numbuh Four grasped the sides of his hair with both hands with fraustration, which had only slight effect of the mushroom style. It was longer now. His charming (A/N: but CWANKY! ;;) forest green eyes stilled showed through the gaps of the cute messy bangs that hung around his forhead.

'_Numbuh Eighy-six splits my ears in two every time ah see heh (_her_)! Why does she need to yell at everyone she sees! And.. ah'll beh the second one t' go.. wa (_why_) does it need to beh this woay? Crud it oll!' _- he picked up a dandelion. It seemed to be dancing to the bid of the wind- _'Ah just wish everyone in ma team'll rememba everythin' even afta the decomissioning...' _He inhaled and blew at the dandelion just for the heck of it. The "afro" flower was now bald, not a single seed on it (A/N: just like Numbuh One :).

Numbuh Four watched the seeds dance rythmically across the air in a peaceful manner until some kind of cloth covered his eyes, blocking his view... (oOoOoOh)

"Ahhhh!" he yelled a very "Numbuh Four yell."

Sorry that was sooooo shorts!

In the next chapter, it'll be much longer:D

Mi hopes you liked it it was much of an intro though.. .

It didn't have much things in it, but pwease continue readin'!

R&R c ya l8erz --V

_I see London I see France, I see Wally's undapants! _


	2. YEEEY PARTYY!

**A/N:** hey hey hey! (just like in Fat Albert :P) Thankies for readin'! Something that I forgot to metion on hte previous chapter: Sorry for how Numbuh Four's accent is like.. I don't really know how I should have typed it. Again, this _is_ my unexperienced first ficcy ever written -.-;;

In this chapter, I may get lazy and skip some parts xx... Anyways, sowwies for my yakings.. _blah blah blah _I know ya'll doesn't likey, so... ON WITH THE STORY!

Desclaimer: Do I have to tell you again? Not mine, but I...LIKEY! clears throatahem..

Chapter 2: YEEEEEY! PARTY!

"Guess who's heeere!" said a cheerful voice.

"Yeh scared th' crud outta meh Numbuh Three..," Four said, feeling relaxed it was only her.

(**A/N:**He's supposed to be going into battle position at those times but ya know when he's sooo caught up with his own mind he sometimes just doesn't know what in the cruds going on in tha

world)

"Ah though yeh went home fo' today, why are yeh here?"

"Mushi was being mean about Pokyblue, we got in a fight, so I left,"

Kuki Sanban replied carelessly, popping onto the seat next to Numbuh Four.

"Were you weally scared when I covered your eyes?" she asked in her asian accent. Numbuh Four blushed and said,

"When did ah say that! Ah em _neva _scared! Scared is a word for cruddy _girls_,"

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest in a cwanky manner.

"You just said 'Yeh scared the crud outta meh Numbuh Three!'" Three repeated, trying her best to sound like Numbuh Four.

"Whateva, ah'm gonna go back t' tha tree house," he irritatedly said.

"Okies Dokie!"

They walked side by side just enjoying the relaxed gentle wind blowing on them. Kuki silently watched Numbuh Four out of the corner of her eyes. He was taller than her now. Not a whole bunch, just a half a face taller. His voice was a bit deeper now too... She watched the slightly frowning face. She knew many girls were attracted to this kid.

_'Even Numbuh eighty-six is!'_ she thought.

She always caught herself taking picture of him with her mind, then looking the images over whenever she was in bed, taking a showerm at home, school, just anytime when she can just... doze off into another world inside her head. She wasn't _exactly _sure _why _she had these cheek-warming feelings whenever she thought of him.

Numbuh Three saw his eyes turning down to her. The she completely lost it, She again took that camera out of her head and metally memorized the sight in front of her. She was melting into those deep depths of green-

"Hey, Numbuh Three, yeh alroight?"

She quickly shook off the feeling and said,

"Of course I'm 'alroight' silly!"

"If yeh say so..," he reponded, shrugging.

When they had reached their destination, Numbuh One, their team leader, called,

"Numbuhs Three and Four! You'a (you are) just in time for a important news from Numbuh Eighty-Six!"

"Ah hope it's another action packed mission!" Numbuh Four said with slight excitement.

Numbuh Eighty-six was waiting for all the team members to gather up before the screen. The redhead began to speak with a note in front of her.

"As you all know, your decomissioning day is near,"

"We all know that... Are you here to remind us abourt it so we can be miserable?" said an irritated Numbuh Two.

"Don't interrupt Numbuh Two," added the leader.

"Ahem, as I was saying, there is only three weeks left before the decomissioning for your team starts. You guys, Sector V, has been great part of the Kids Next Door, so we are holding a dance party just for you at the Kids Next Door's Sooper Secret Mansion (**A/N:** i didnt know what place the dance should take place at so i made up something.. --;) on Friday night from 6p.m. through 10p.m. Every fellow Kids Next Door operative will be invited. You should all be dressed-up for this. See you until then. - That was a note from our leader, Numbuh 362. She could not make it here for a certain reason."

The screen turned off, throwing it into the usual smoky black color.

"YEEY! Dance party!" cried Numbuh Three cheerfully.

"Numbuh Five's gonna enjoy dis one," said Numbuh Five, tiliting down her red cap a little more.

"Okay, gang, time for bed. Sleep tight for tomorrow,"

"Kk,"

"Okies Pokies!"

"Yeh, yeh, whateva,"

"Cruddy night."

Kuki walked slowly to her room after hyperly saying "Nighty night!" to everyone. She changed into her pajamas, which was a light pink extra extra large (It seems like she always wear humongous sizes..) shirt that said "rainbow + monkiez Rainbow Monkeys!" She loved her fluffy lavander colored slippers that kept her feet warm with fluffyness(yey). She metally took out the picture of Numbuh Four out of her head and silently admired every detail about him.

'_Great, I'm doing it again..'_

She hugged the nearest smiling Rainbow Monkey, refreshing her memories about _how _she started loving them so much.

:FLASHBACK:

5-year-old Kuki was walking toward a ball game that was called "bounce da ball".

"Um...guys..uh...can I play wifew (with you)?"

The kids went up to her and said,

"Who wants to have a wimp on their team?"

"Shuddup and go away loser!"

"You have that _stupid _ugly smile,"

They pulled and kicked her as much as they wanted.

_RIIINNNNNNNNG!_

School was out. Everyone ran outside the kindergarten, towards their moms. Kuki's house was nearby so her mother didn't need to pick her up (she's too busy anyways). Kuki let her head and shoulders slouch down, facing the ground, loosing a piece of confidence like she did each day. She slowly dragged her bruised body toward home. As she was passing by the usual small market place, her eyes were caught by a very happy smiling face. A Rainbow Monkey. She looked through the window miserably. The owner noticed this and stepped out.

"Hey little girl, do you like the new toy?"

"Oh..Hello...ya, it looks very happy,"

The kind owner looked at her bruised arms and legs, and her messy hair. A clear sing she was getting bullied.

"You can have one if you want," offered the owner, feeling bad for her.

"Thank you but I hab no money," Kuki sadly replied.

"That's okay, you can have one for free. But you gotta hurry and get home. My wife will

be furious if she finds out,"

"Ooh! Thank you soo much!"

Kuki hugged the kind market owner and took the green Rainbow Monkey. From that day on, the Rainbow Monkey went everywhere she went. It was always smiling up at her. It gave her confidence, hugs, happy smiles, hope, and most important of all,...a freind.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

Yup, that's right. That is why she loved them so much. They were the fisrt best friends she had ever had. Those hear-warming smiled of Rainbow Monkeys made her proudly smile more, wiping away all the depression in the world.

Numbuh Three was getting bored. She wasn't even sleepy at all. Then, she thought of Numbuh Four again.

_'I wonder what he's doing.. Oooh! maybe I can go play with him! No, yes, no, yes...'_

Kuki knew everybody _but _Numbuh One wasn't asleep. It was only 9 and it was a weekend for Rainbow Monkey queen's sake! They can sleep whenever they wanted on weekends! _'Sheesh!'_ she thought. She took out one of the flowers that she picked before going to see Numbuh Four (A/N: ya know, when she went to cover his eyes in the flower field). She took off one petal saying, "Go see him," then another, "_Don't_ go see him." She repeated the same thing until all the petals were gone. It came out as "Go see him."

_'Okies dokies then!' _She thought to herself.

She went out of her doorless frame called "door", then skipped along the hall. She came to a corner then-

_WHAM!_

She crashed into something, or something hit her, she wasn't sure which. She was knocked off her feet then onto the floor. "Eeeek!" she managed to pipe up.

Well, end of chap 2! The next chapter is called "PILLOW FIGHT ISH FUN!"

Ya, very expected.. -.-;; I'm done with it half way but if I'm not lucky,I don't think I can post it here for about two months or so.. If I _am _lucky, I'll post it. R&R!


End file.
